


Gallavich (Title subject to change)

by TeeTee1993



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeTee1993/pseuds/TeeTee1993
Summary: Gallavich love story





	Gallavich (Title subject to change)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> Title subjected to change.
> 
> In the beginning with little league:  
> Ian is six,  
> Mickey is seven.

 

 **Year: 2002**  
**Spring**  
**Little League**  
**Number 4- Ian Gallagher**  
**Number 12- Mickey Milkovich**

**“Milkovich, I fuckin’ swear to God, if you piss on that base, I will pull you out the game and you will be the reason we lose this game!” the coach shouted.**  
**Of course with both teams being exactly what they are- six and seven year old little boys- they all burst in to their little giggles. The dark hair, blue eyed seven year old looked around at everyone before looking at his coach with a devilish smirk.**

 **“I’m warning you, Milkovich!” the coach shouts.**  
**The blue eyed seven year old looked over at a green eyed ginger- who was his best friend- who shook his head, giggling behind his hand. The blue eyed boy just shrugs his shoulders- hey, if you gotta go, you gotta go and that’s exactly what he did.**  
**The coach lets out a heavy sigh as he shakes his head “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Milkovich! You just cost us the fuckin’ game!”**  
**“That’s not fair!” the ginger shouted.**  
**“Mind your own fuckin’ business, Gallagher!” the coach warned.**  
**“But...” the ginger whined softly “it’s not fair! There is no other way to go! Not his fault you gave him a lot to drink before the game!”**  
**“What the fuck did I just tell you, Gallagher?” the coach sighed.**  
**“To mind my own business” the ginger mumbled.**  
**“Then do it.” the coach replies.**  
**“Fuck no!” the ginger retaliated “Because you are being completely unfair! We’re just kids. It’s what we do. So what?”**  
**“So what?” the coach scoffs “Because of that little stunt he just pulled, I now have to pull him, which means we lose the game.”**  
**The ginger just shrugs his shoulders “So, what you’re saying is that you- Coach Matthews- care more about a game- a stupid game at that- that you’d rather we pee ourselves? Because if that’s the case, then I quit.”**  
**“Watch your mouth, you’re only six years old” Coach Matthews says.**  
**“Or what?” the ginger tests “You goin’ to tell my daddy? Don’t make me laugh. He doesn’t give two shits and he cusses all the time, Don’t change the subject. So what are we doing? We playin’ or we quittin’?”**  
**Coach Matthews and teams just look at the ginger a bit dumbfounded. The ginger just crosses his arms as he stares down his coach.**  
**“We are quittin’. Jesus, you don’t listen” Coach Matthews answers “But, I demand a rematch. I’ll also see my team tomorrow. Best be ready to fuckin’ work Milkovich, Gallagher.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“You didn’t have to do that, Gallagher” the blue eyed, black hair kid said later that day as they sat on the swings at the park.**  
**“Someone needed to stand up to him” the ginger replies then adds “Someone other than you, Mick.”**  
**“What’s that supposed to mean?” the other huffed.**  
**“It means that it doesn’t have to always be you” the ginger shrugs “Don’t know who you’re trying to impress. Not like your dad gives two shits either.”**  
**“Watch it, Ian” the other warns.**  
**“You cant get mad at the truth, Mickey” the ginger replies “Besides, it’s okay. My dad doesn’t care about me or my siblings either.”**  
**“My dad does care!” the other scoffs.**  
**“Who you trying to fool?” the ginger asks as he looks over at the other.**  
**“Ian...” the other warns again “Don’t make me punch you.”**  
**“Wouldn’t be the first time” the ginger smiled “But come on, Mickey. What has he done for you? He doesn’t come to any games, he doesn’t go to any school stuff. You’re only seven and you’ve already been to juvie- he wasn’t even there to pick you up.”**  
**The other huffs as he looks away before mumbling- with no heat behind it- “Shuddup.”**  
**The ginger just smirks at him before hopping off the swing.**  
**The other looks up at him confused “The fuck you doin’, Gallagher?”**  
**The ginger shrugs his shoulders but didn’t answer him for a few moments “I just want to see something” as he walks over to the swing and stopping it,**  
**“L-like what?” oh don’t get him now nerves.**  
**The ginger just smirks at him.**  
**“Wh-what are you doin’, Gallagher?” the other asks as he watches the ginger nervously.**  
**“Do you trust me?” the ginger asks “I’m not going to hit you, I promise.”**  
**“You’re a weirdo” the other scoffs.**  
**“You have no room to talk” the ginger smirks.**  
**“Ugh!” the other huffs “Just get it done and over with.”**  
**“Thanks!” the ginger chirps, making the other give him a weird look.**  
**“Just relax” the ginger giggles.**  
**The other just rolls his eyes as the ginger moved closer to him before kissing his cheek and then runs away giggling as the other looks dumbfounded.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Eight years later**

**Year: 2010**

**Fall**

**Ian- 14 years old**

**Mickey- 15 years old**

**(both freshmen in high school- remember what mickey said? He’d still be a freshman if he didn’t drop out)**

**Mandy- 14 years old- Ian’s best friend**

**“What the fuck?!” Mandy shouts in annoyance as she storms out her room and to one of her brothers room. Not bothering to knock on the door- since they all use the bathroom in his room anyways- she pushes the door opened which banged against the wall and wakes her brother up.**  
**“What the fuck you bangin’ door at?!” the brother groans.**  
**“Where’s my money?” Mandy asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.**  
**“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout?” he asks.**  
**“My money, Mickey” Mandy scoffs “It’s missing and I’m going to be late.”**  
**“Late? For what?” Mickey sits up, rubbing his hands over his face “You ask the others? Iggy the most.”**  
**“You were the last one in my room” she says.**  
**“Yeah, so what?” he says as he gets up and goes in to the bathroom “You know fuckin’ well what I was doin’ in there last night- talkin’ to your bitch ass.”**  
**She rolls her eyes as she leans against the door frame- this wouldn’t be the first time any of the Milkoviches had/have a conversation with one another while the one was doing their business, in fact it was something common that happens throughout Southside “I need that money, Mickey. I’m meeting with someone.”**  
**“Got a hot date or somethin’?” he asks as turns around when he was done to look at her “I’m bein’ serious though, I don’t have it. Iggy and Joey were in there after we left.”**  
**“They’re not here” she growls “Can I borrow some?”**  
**“How much?” he asks.**  
**“A hundred” she bites her bottom lip.**  
**He thinks about it before replying “You know where it is. Don’t take no more than a grand or dad will kill us both.”**  
**“Thanks!” she smiles before going to where the money is.**  
**“Who are you seein’ anyways?” he asks.**  
**“Ian” she shrugs.**  
**“Ian who?” he questioned- protective brother side kicking in.**  
**“Gallagher” she looks over at him.**  
**“Gallagher?” he questions.**  
**“Yeah. I’m going to see if I can get any information on someone” she replies.**  
**“Wait, is this the same red headed guy who’s here every other day?” he tilts his head to the side.**  
**She nods her head “Yep. See ya! Oh and thanks for the money. And if you see our idiotic brothers, tell them that they got a beat down coming their way.”**  
**“I’m pretty sure that their dumbasses already know that- which means we won’t see them for a while- or if they don’t know already and they’ll be home in a few hours or tonight” he shrugs “So, you really want to warn them?”**  
**“Then don’t tell them” she shrugs “I gotta go. See you later!”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Location: Kash & Grab**

**Mandy walks inside the store where Ian works. At the moment, Ian was busy restocking the shelves- so of course he didn’t notice who came in.**

**“Hey good looking” Mandy greets.**  
**The ginger jumps before looking over at her and gives her a smile “Hey Mands. What’s up?”**  
**“We still on for tonight?” she asks.**  
**Ian looks at his watch before nodding his head “Yeah, I get off at seven.”**  
**“So” she starts “my brother has been asking about you.”**  
**Ian arches a ginger brow as he looks at her before stocking the shelf he was already working on “Oh yeah?”**  
**She nods her head as she picks up a can and looks at it “Yep.”**  
**“Why?” he asks.**  
**“Probably because he’s a freak” she shrugs.**  
**He can’t help but chuckle “Which one?”**  
**“Mickey” she looks over at him.**  
**He almost dropped the box in his hand at the name, making her look over at him. Nothing good usually comes with that name.**  
**“What’s wrong?” she asks.**  
**He just shakes his head and act like nothing happened “Nothing.”**  
**“Hes been robbing the place again. Hasn’t he?” she sighs “I’ve told him to quit it.”**  
**“He’s not going to” he looks at her “You know how it is- like father, like son. And he is a lot like your father.”**  
**“Well, I mean, he can’t be like our mom. Because you know, she died years ago” Mandy giggles “That and he has a dick… I think.”**  
**“Unless he got it cut off, the last I saw- he did” he laughs.**  
**“Whoa, what?!” she asks.**  
**“Locker room” he shrugs.**  
**Mandy rolls her eyes with a shake of her head of her head “Of course.”**  
**“What the hell did you think I meant?” he looks over at her, arching a ginger brow again.**  
**She just shrugs her shoulder “I don’t know, but next time you might want to lead with the whole locker room thing. Because someone could think you meant sex.”**  
**“Well, I’ll remember that for next time” he chuckles “Where are we going tonight?”**  
**“I thought we were going out to eat” she said- well more like questioned.**  
**“Yeah” he nods his head “But where?”**  
**“I don’t know” she frowns.**  
**“I think I know of a little diner” he says.**  
**“Sounds good to me” she smiles.**  
**“You going to hang out here for two and a half hours?” Ian asks as he finishes with the one box before moving on to the next.**  
**“I don’t see why not” she shrugs “Wouldn’t be the first time.”**  
**“Nor the last” he chuckles.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Seven pm**

**“Kash! I’m leaving!” the ginger shouts “Everything is done! I’ll be back tomorrow for my shift!”**  
**“Did you need a ride home?” Kash asks as he comes out from the back.**  
**“Nope! He’s coming with me” Mandy smiles as Ian grabs his backpack from behind the counter.**  
**The color in Kash’s face disappeared when he saw Mandy “Uh… Alright. Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Ian.”**  
**“Thanks” Ian walks over to Mandy “See ya tomorrow. Come on, Mands.”**  
**“God, he’s such a creep” Mandy shudders after they walk outside.**  
**“You don’t have much room to talk” Ian chuckles.**  
**“Why do you say that?” she asks.**  
**“Because you tend to grab and/or squeeze my ass when you see me” he answers.**  
**“That’s different” she retaliated.**  
**“How so?” he looks over at her.**  
**“Because, for one, I’m not a creepy old hag and two, we’re the same age” she smiles.**  
**“He’s not all that bad” he shrugs.**  
**“He’s also married with two kids” she states.**  
**“Trust me, I know” he states “We also need to talk.”**  
**“About what?” she asks as they make their way to the L train.**  
**“Something serious” he answer “But it can wait until we get to the diner.”**  
**Mandy nods her head as they got on the train “Is t bad?”**  
**“Not really, no” he answers as he takes a seat.**  
**“You’re starting to scare me, Ian” she sits down in the seat next to him.**  
**“Mands, I promise you that it’s nothing ad” he tries to reassure her.**  
**“Alright” she sighs “I trust you.”**  
**Ian gives her a smile as he leans back in his seat “As you should.”**  
**“Oh yeah?” she asks, sitting back against her seat as well.**  
**He nods his head “Yep.”**  
**“And why is that?” she asks.**  
**“Because I wouldn’t be your best friend otherwise” he smirks.**  
**She snorts “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”**  
**“Hell yeah it’s the truth” he chuckles “Dinner’s on me tonight.”**  
**“I got money” Mandy says.**  
**“Never said you didn’t” Ian looks over at her “Fiona taught me better.”**  
**She rolls her eyes “So what?**  
**This some kind of date?”**  
**“You saying a friend can’t buy another friend dinner?” he gasps playfully.**  
**Her jaw drops “I never said that.”**  
**“Fine then, you can buy your own dinner” he shrugs.**  
**“Wait, what?” she asks.**  
**“Yep” he chuckles.**  
**“That’s so mean” she pouts.**  
**“Is it?” he arches a ginger brow “How so? You’re the one who is making a big deal out of a friend wanting to buy another friend dinner, so...”**  
**“But I was joking” she keeps pouting.**  
**“Is that so?” he asks.**  
**She nods her head “Yeah!”**  
**“Well, I’ll have to think about it” he shrugs with a chuckle.**  
**She huffs dramatically as she crosses her arms over her chest “You’re so mean.”**  
**“Am I?” he asks “Am I really?”**  
**She nods her head “Yes, yes you really are.”**  
**“Alright then” he shrugs “You can pay for both of our dinners.”**  
**“No way!” she glares “You can pay for yourself… and me.”**  
**“Says who?” he asks- biting back his laughter, as seeing this was a game that they both tend to play.**  
**“Says me!” she points to herself with a smile.**  
**“I don’t know about that” he chuckles.**  
**“Why not?” she whines.**  
**“Because I have the say this time” he smirks.**  
**“Maybe. Maybe not. I’ll have to think about it” she mocks slightly.**  
**He mocks her playfully, resulting in her to playfully push him- causing them both to laugh.**  
**“You’re terrible, you know that?” she giggles.**  
**“You’re no saint yourself” he chuckles.**  
**“I am a queen” she sass.**  
**“A queen?” he snorts “Of what?”**  
**“The world! Obviously” she shakes her head “You should know that by now.”**  
**“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t” he shrugs, chuckling.**  
**“Pretty sure you do” she smirks “Because you know how I am.”**  
**“Oh yeah” he starts “Always reminding me.”**  
**“Somebody has to make sure you don’t forget” she shrugs as he stood up.**  
**Standing up herself, she follows him as he asks “Why me?”**  
**“Because silly!” she states with a giggle “You’re my best friend! Remember?”**  
**“But why?” he asks “Of all the people, why me?”**  
**She shrugs her shoulders “I don’t know. I guess it’s because you’re nice, caring, sweet, kind, friendly, not to mention you’re cute.”**  
**“I’m a guy” he huffs.**  
**“So what?” she replies “Guys can be cute too. Don’t stereotype it, Ian.”**  
**“I’m not” he sighs “It’s complicated.”**  
**“You can tell me” she pats his back “You know that, right?”**  
**He nods his head with another sigh “Yeah, I know. But that doesn’t make it any easier.”**  
**She nods her head as well “I know, but remember, I’m here and you can tell me anything.”**  
**“I haven’t even told my family yet” he frowns, running one of his hands through his hair.**  
**“Shit” she says “It really that big?”**  
**He nods his head “Yeah. Huge. So, it’s even harder to tell anyone- especially my family- because I don’t know how anyone will fell or react to it.”**  
**“Jesus Ian” she sighs softly “Did you murder someone?”**  
**Ian shakes his head “Fuck no. Don’t think I’ll ever survive in jail.”**  
**“Okay” she snickers “You beat the fuck outta someone?”**  
**He shakes his head again “Nope.”**  
**“Then what?” she asks.**  
**“Something” he answers as he pulls the door to the diner open then waits for her to enter.**  
**“That tells me a lot” she walks through the door.**  
**“It does, doesn’t it?” he walks in behind her.**  
**“Smartass” she replies.**  
**“You really are” he snorts.**  
**“Oh hush” she playfully punches his arm “You are too.”**  
**“But not as big as you” he smirks.**  
**“Nope. You’re bigger” she giggles.**  
**“I beg to differ...” he arches a ginger brow.**  
**“You heard me” she smirks again.**  
**He lets out a huff “Oh whatever.”**  
**She giggles as they walk over to a table and sit down. After a little while, they order their drinks and food.**

 **“So? You ever going to tell me?” Mandy asks half way through the meal.**  
**Ian looks up at her, shoving food in to his mouth. Putting his fork down, he shrugs his shoulders as he grabs his drink to wash his food down “Uh… I guess so.”**  
**“Well? What is it?” she asks “We’re not getting any younger.”**  
**Ian picks up fork again- only to poke at his food, wanting to put this off as much as he possibly can.**  
**“Ian?” Mandy asks “What’s wrong? Please tell me. You did promise me after all.”**  
**He sighs before mumbling under his breath.**  
**“What was that?” she asks “I can’t understand you.”**  
**Huffing, he shrugs before grabbing his drink again.**  
**“I’m sure that whatever it is” she starts “can't be as bad as you think it is.”**  
**He shrugs again before setting his drink back down “Fine… I’m gay” he mumbles the last part.**  
**“Wait. What?” she narrows her eyes slightly “You’re what?”**  
**Groaning, Ian looks up at her “I’m gay.”**  
**Mandy’s eyes widen “Oh. I see,.. but so what? And since when?”**  
**He makes a face in thought “Since Justin Timberlake.”**  
**“No way!” she snorts “He’s like the second hot one.”**  
**“That’s a lie!” he retaliates “He’s the hottest one.”**  
**“Yeah okay” she playfully rolled eyes “Whatever helps you sleep at night… But in all seriousness, as long as you’re happy, it doesn’t matter.”**  
**Ian gives her a weak smile “Thanks Mands.”**  
**“I can always be your ‘girlfriend’ if you need me to” she smiles.**  
**Ian nods his head “Thanks again.”**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope ya’ll like it.**  
**Sorry for any typos.**  
**Please leave comments.**  
**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
